Assess the impact of differential availablity of and enrollment in organized family planning services by teenagers on their fertility. This research is expected to yield an answer to the question of whether the programs have had a fertility effect and it should provide estimates of the extent of any such impact. Consideration of other relevant factors (abortion, private physician contraceptive care, levels of sexual activity, percents married, and socioeconomic variables) would allow estimation of their impacts and relation to program enrollment. Most importantly, it would provide estimates of the independent effect of the program net of these other factors also influencing fertility rates. A second goal is to assess the contribution of changes in family planning service availability on differential changes in fertility between 1970 and 1976, controlling for areal differences in socioeconomic and demographic characteristics.